yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Personas/@comment-31050777-20181102004153
My second Persona Ideas...'' they may be OP.'' Lovebirds: A student with this personality will always walk with another student with this same persona (a.k.a their crush) holding hands, everytime you see them, they will always be together, holding hands... rivals may turn into this persona after Matchmaking. If you kill his/her lover, he/she will try to apprehend you with the Self-defense of Strong or even Very Strong. They don't accept favors. Creeper: '''Students with this persona will always follow Yandere-Chan while she's with high reputation, they will only stop during class time, they also have a slower reaction to murder, if they notice you murder, the next day they will lose this persona and may turn into loner. '''Paranoid: '''If students with this persona see you bloody and insane, no matter what, they will call the police, even though he/she didn't notice a corpse, however if they notice you laughing maniacally, with blood or insane, your reputation drops twice than of a normal student. '''Agile: '''Students with this persona runs twice faster than Yandere-Chan, if they notice a corpse, they will quick bring their phone, and then calls the police (but they won't move until the police timer shows up) and then they get out of the school. They also have a faster reaction to murder. ''Edit plus some new personas ideas and official persona changes'' 'Timid: '''Students with this persona doesn't talk to anyone, if you try to talk to them, they will reply with "Umm, sorry...", "Can you leave me alone?" unless you have a high reputation. '''Gossiper: '''Students with this persona runs to a student that they know and tell what Yandere-Chan did, homicide, insanity, or bloody, after they tell another student, that student will search for you (unless they're a coward persona) and if they find you, they will switch to the Phone Addict and snap a photo of you, or Teacher's pet persona and tell the teacher, Heroic students don't switch. (So that means; Spiteful, Social Butterfly: PA. Loner, Fragile: TP. Heroic will stay the same.) '* Spiteful changes: '''Students with the spiteful persona will approve students that Yandere-chan killed that has the opposite opinion, example; Yui Rio dislikes cats, Kokona likes cats, if Yui Rio notices Yandere-chan killing Kokona or seeing Kokona's corpse, she will approve her death. '''Second edit plus another persona: Serious:'''Students with this persona may not accept Yandere-chan's apology, so that means you won't regain the reputation that you've lost, example: ''Yandere-chan:''I spilled red paint on myself! I'm going to go clean it off now. ''Student:''Look, I'll be honest, that doesn't look like red paint, if you're lying, I will tell everyone about it. If he or she notices a murder, they will act like the Social Butterfly, if you aim a camera at them, they will make a Teacher's Pet pose. '''If you didn't understand the Gossiper explanation, Spiteful, Social Butterfly will turn into phone addicts (PA), and Loner and Fragile will turn into Teacher's Pet(TP) Feel free to change anything. If you are wondering; "God, why so much persona ideas???", My response is; I want YS with a variety of personas. If there are any grammar errors, sorry. Also, you can send/reply your persona ideas, so I can give them my opinion.